Red Love
by AwesomeEyes
Summary: Brianna smiled then thought about what Lana had said. 'Quinn needed to tell you something.' "See you then." She said, and turned and walked to the store. She needed a bathing suit. And shoes. QuiBri hinted OrcTay


**Im a huge Quinn/Brianna fan. I love Edilio too! thought I'd let you know. lol! have a good one! Im sorry if you guys disagree with me. I know Brianna is eleven but in this story she's older.**

**PS. i know nothing about surfing........teehee?**

11111111111111111

"Brah, I don't know what you think," Quinn said, one day as he was sitting in the kitchen in the fire station with Sam and Edilio, eating a bag of chips. "But that Brianna girl is pretty hot."

Sam smiled at his friend. "Well, why don't you ask her out?" He asked as he put some raspberry jam on a piece of home made bread.

Quinn grunted, "And take her where? Here, and say 'Yeah, this is were I live...want to play cards?' I don't think so, brah."

Edilio who was sitting in at the table with Quinn spoke, "Why don't you take her to the beach?"

"And do what?" Quinn asked, then rubbed his hand down his face.

"Why don't you ask Astrid for help?" Sam said as he bit into his sandwich as he sat down on Quinn`s left. "She could probably help you with what to do."

Quinn smiled, "Thats not a bad idea." He said and got up to go then sat down again. "I can't go to a girl to know how to take a girl on a date."

"Sure you can." came a voice from behind Quinn.

Before he had even turned around Quinn knew who it was. "Hows it going, Lana?"

She sat down beside him and smile at Edilio. "Not to bad." She said as she grabbed a sucker from a bowl in the middle of the table. "So whats this about not asking a girl about a date?"

"Quinn wants to ask Brianna out, but doesn't know where to take her?" Edilio said, dodging chips here and there.

Lana's eyes started shinning. "Awe! thats so cute! Your going to ask Breeze out!" she yelled bouncing in her chair.

"I also wanted it to be a surprise, so if you don't mind, can you stop yelling!" Quinn yelled above Lana's Awe's and Oh's.

Lana stopped yelling but was giggling behind her hand. Quinn glared at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Lana said, after calming down. She folded her hands infont of her. "What do you need to know? What to say? What to do? How to act?"

Quinn was puzzled, "Well, all of that would be good, I guess."

Lana laughed, then held up her index finger. "Well, for the first question, say whats on your mind." She brought up her next finger, "On what to do, do something that you like, like teach her how to surf. That way, you'll be close to her and have fun at the same time." The next finger. "And lastly, act like yourself. But if you can help it, don't be stupid." Lana said with a smile.

Edilio laughed, "So shes asking you to make up a whole new 'you'." This time he didn't have enough time to avoid the sandwich that hit him in the face.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "That was my lunch!"

Quinn just glared. Then grinned at Lana, "Thanks, you rock."

Lana smiled again and stood up. "Well, you better do it soon. I have to get back to the the day care. John is swamped with work right now. Mary asked me to come by and say that we have to find a way to make dippers. The youngest is only 2 months so...Anyway, we need to figure something out."

"We'll think of something." Sam said and then looked pointedly at Edilio who sighed and washed the peanut butter and jam off his face.

"Oh Edilio, I'm not that bad!" Lana said as she grabbed his hand.

Edilio sighed again, "Not you, its the kids."

Lana laughed as she and Edilio walked through the door.

Sam chuckled, "You have to make me a sandwich, Quinn"

"Breeze, can you run and get Lana for me?" Dahara asked as Albert came in with a burn on his hand. "I think she's at the day care."

Brianna smiled, "Sure." And she took off running.

Brianna, or Breeze as everyone called her, was now the way of communication until Computer Jack got the phone line up. She ran between the the hospital to the firestation to the day care to anywhere that she was needed. She liked being needed.

She was coming up on the day care and stopped at the door. Mary didn't like it when she barged in and scared the kids.

She openned the door and was surprised to find no one there. She looked around the rome and dicided that the fire station would be the best place to do to ask where the kids had gone.

As she ran to the station she came upon Edilio and Lana. She stopped and smiled when a look that came over their faces.

"Oops sorry about that." She said, "Lana, Albert came in with a burn. They need you at the hospital."

Lana nodded and turned toward the hospital with Edilio still at her side. "Can you go tell Mary what I'm up too. She's at the beach." She said over her shoulder then turned around to face Brianna. "And I think Quinn needed to tell you something, but go to Mary first."

Brianna raised and eyebrow at the healer but shrugged and ran toward the beach to tell Mary what happened. She decided to walk to the fire station, she didn`t think her shoes could take much more of this.

I'll have to get new ones. Breeze thought to herself.

Surprisingly she enjoyed the walk. How long had it been since she _had _walked? She could remember.

When she finally made it to the station Sam was in the garage handing Quinn, who was under the fire truck, a tool of some kind.

"Hey guys!" She said as she came up.

Sam looked up at her and smiled. "What up, Breeze?" he said and kicked Quinn. "Dude, Brianna is here."

Quinn came out from under the truck with oil all over his face. "Yo, Bri."

She smiled at Quinn. "You got something on your face."

Quinn stood up and walked over to the side mirrors on the truck. "Where? I don`t see anything."

Brianna laughed and grabbed the towel that was in Sam's hand. She walked over to Quinn and handed it so him.

"What if I don't get it all?" He asked with a smile.

"I gotta go see Astrid." Sam said, wondering if they had even heard him, and walked out the door.

"Well, I'll do it then." She turned and walked toward a sink to wet the towel but when she turned around Quinn was pressed right up to her. "Um...what are you doing?" She asked, trying to hold back a blush but it wasn't working.

Quinn grinned at her, and for some reason that sent a shiver down her spine. "Thought you'd need a closer look."

Oh, Bri knew what he was doing. "What? That ugly thing? Why would I want a closer look at

that?"

The grin didn't move. "I don't think it will be ugly once you whip off the oil." Quinn said. One hand on either said of her now.

"I think that oil makes you look better." She said, leaning toward the taller boy.

"Then maybe you should leave it there." Quinn was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "Would that make you happy?"

Brianna couldn't take it anymore. She pushed up onto her toes and slammed her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn responded right away and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bri's arms were around his neck in a matter of seconds.

Her first Kiss was amazing.

Quinn wasn't done yet, he opened his mouth and licked Brianna's bottom lip. It was obvious what he wanted. She had heard, watched, and read what that meant. She opened her mouth for him.

It felt weird, but a good weird. She may only have been Twelve, thirteen in three days, but it was nice.

Quinn pulled back and rested his forehead on Brianna's, and smiled. "You have oil on your face."

Brianna laughed and unwrapped herself from Quinn. She grabbed the towel and wiped his face. After she had cleaned him up, his did the same for her.

"Would you like to learn how to surf?" Quinn asked her after throwing the dirty towel into a garbage can.

Brianna was pretty much jumping, her braids flopping up and down with her. "I always have wanted to!"

Quinn grinned at her, "Bring you bathing suit and meet me at the docks at five o'clock tonight. Is that good?"

It only took a second to understand what he was saying. She launched herself into his arms and kissed him again.

Quinn laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Brianna smiled then thought about what Lana had said. 'Quinn needed to tell you something.'

"See you then." She said, and turned and walked to the store. She needed a bathing suit. And shoes.

"So," Astrid said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Quinn asked you out?"

Brianna blushed, but nodded.

"And why did you come here?" Astrid said as as she got a glass of water and gave it to Brianna. After things had calmed down, Astrid and Little Pete had found a house that no one used and were living there. It was close to the fire station so that Astird could literally walk out the door and turn a corner then she was staring at a big red truck with lights on it.

Brianna blew at a stray peice of hair out of her face. "I need to use a bathing suit."

Astrid was about to say yes when she looked at Bri. "I don't think my suit would fit right, but I know someone who has a really nice two peice that will work."

Brianna smiled, "You do?"

Astrid smiled and turned toward her brother, "Come on Petey. We're going to go see Taylor."

Quinn glaced at his watch. 5:03.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked out load. "You'd think with her speed, I'd be the one that was late."

There was a giggle from behind him. Quinn turned to see Taylor standing there.

"Don't worry she'll be here soon." Taylor said, and turned around. "She just had some last minute things to do. But I don't think you'll mind once you see her." Then she was gone.

Quinn sighed and sat down on the dock. What had Taylor meant. 'I don't think you'll mind.' He tried to think of things girls could put before a date, then quickly shook that thought out of his head.

He looked down at what he was wearing. A button up light brown shirt, with his grey swimming trunks. He had taken off his sandals and left them in the sand not to far away by his surf board.

He glaced at his watch again. 5:04.

"Your kinda impatient, you know?" Brianna's voice come from his side.

Looking over he met her eyes and smiled. "Took you long enough. What were to going? Visiting the Queen?"

Brianna shrugged, "Couldn't see her right away, so I had to wait in line for about two minutes."

Quinn grinned then stood up and hugged Brianna, "Thanks for sending Taylor."

Brianna laughed in his arms, "Thought you'd wonder where I was."

Quinn pulled away and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Brianna grabbed his hand and they walked off the dock.

As Quinn grabbed his board and took off his shirt, he noticed what was Brianna was wearing. She was in a black and red striped bikini top and some jean cut-offs, showing off her tanned legs. She was staring out into the ocean and watching the sunset, she unbuckled her shorts and pulled them down, having a pair of short-shorts in the same pattern of the top she had on.

Taylor was right, He sure as hell didn't mind.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Brianna turned her head a bit so she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Its beautiful isn't it." She said and looked back over the water.

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, its amazing."

They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the quite and crashing sounds of the waves.

"So, Quinn asked Brianna if she new anything about asking a guy out and then asked Sam out, then went and ate lunch with Astrid?" Albert said, scratching the back of his head.

Edilo and Lana shook their heads. "No. Quinn asked Lana if she new anything about acting around girls. Then Quinn asked Sam something and Sam went and ate lunch with Astird." Edilo said.

Albert smiled, "Oh I get it." He said and handed them a burger. "Lana asked Sam about dating girls and then went and ate lunch with Astrid, Quinn and Sam!"

"NO!" Lana shouted. Then smacked her head on the table. "Never mind, just don't tell anyone about this. You'll start rumors that Quinn and I are dating or something like that."

Albert stared at her. Then at Edilo who had his arm around Lana's sholder. "Hey, you don't have a problem sharing a girl?"

Edilo and Lana looked at the M.D. boy with confusion.

Albert shrugged, then pointed at Lana, "She just said that she was dating Quinn."

Edilo and Lana both smacked their heads on the table.

"You put your foot here." Quinn said as he showed Brianna the art of surfing.

"And then I move my body according to the waves." Brianna said, smiling at the older boy.

Quinn chuckled, "Yep. That's how you surf." He said and then grabbed the board at his feet. "Shall we?" He asked bowing lowly, offering his hand to her.

Brianna's eyes sparkled with amusement, "We shall." She said and grabbed his hand.

Taylor chuckled to herself as she watched Quinn and Breeze walk toward the open water.

"Spying, are we?" Came a dark voice from behind her.

Whirling around, Taylor was shocked to see Orc standing above her, looking at Quinn laugh as Brianna fell into the water.

"Huh?" Taylor said, more then alittle confused.

"I asked if you were spying on them." Orc said and sat down beside the dark girl.

"Um, No?" Taylor said, she didn't like getting caught doing something she wasn't suppose to do.

Orc looked at her and smiled oddly. "Oh, okay." He rolled his eyes, "I totally believe you too."

Taylor smirked, "Good."

Orc chuckled and looked back out to the ocean not saying anything else.

Taylor turned to find Quinn and Breeze hugging tightly and shivered at the thought of how warm they were, and when she felt and warm piece of clothing wrap around her, she turned her head so she saw a small blush on Orc's face.

"You looked cold." He said and got up, "I'll see you around." Then he walked off but not before seeing Taylor smell his jacket.

1111111111111111111

**I dont know, I might make a sequal, but its unlikely. I still am swamped with other stories...anyway, I lvoe you all and thats for reading!**

**Love Eyes**

**ps. if you want a sequal let me know.**


End file.
